


【蛋维】Black Maria

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 自搬运，全文一千四百字，4月30日首发于LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲。一辆没什么营养的蛋维警车





	【蛋维】Black Maria

**Author's Note:**

> 大量粗口！大量直白露骨描写！请务必注意！

玛翼夫把潮红的脸蛋从上级警署的文件里抬起，在缺氧和剧烈运动的双重作用下，她瞳孔涣散、无力地喘息着。她整个人都变得水淋淋的，细密的汗珠在她下陷的脊背上集成小小的水洼，而在高高翘起的已经被撞得绯红一片的臀瓣之间，她那吞吐着粗大阴茎的阴唇也水光淋漓，清澈黏滑的淫液掺和着一丝丝浊白，在剧烈的运动之下被带出阴道，滴溅在有些阴湿的水泥地上。  
伊利丹咬牙切齿地骂了一声什么东西，她没听清，但肯定不是什么好话就是了，所以她也气恼起来，夹紧了本就紧致的小穴。男人倒抽了一口凉气，加快了进出的速度。她感觉到粗糙的龟头碾过自己的阴道，反复撞击在子宫颈的入口上，过于鲜明的疼痛和快感让她发出了期期艾艾的呻吟与抽泣声。  
男人一手把她的胯往上拖，一手从她身下穿过，揉搓着她的乳粒，她哼了两声，那只手就抽开了，乳尖突然触碰到冰凉的桌面，她惊得挣扎了两下，被拷住的手腕拽得手铐和立地灯的铁架叮当直响。她恐怕是擦破了皮了。  
伊利丹抽出空把视线投过去，果然女狱警的手腕上出现了红痕。他叹了口气，有些烦躁地将她的手铐打开，然后迅速果断地压制住翻身到一半想要将他踹开的狱警：“你要是想让我用这个姿势操你也不是不行。”他看着现在侧躺在办公桌上、双腿折到胸前的女警。玛翼夫现在只有衬衫还挂在胳膊上，丝袜和内裤已经被他撕破了，而制服外套早就被甩在了一边——看她那满面情潮还装作强硬地瞪视着他的表情，恐怕也不知道自己的下半身到底是以一种怎样饥渴又淫荡的方式在吞吃着自己的阴茎。  
“我有说过你穿着高跟鞋被我操的样子很性感吗？”  
“我……唔、我只知道，看着你穿着囚服的样子，我、就、啊——！就想用警棍敲碎你的头骨！”  
伊利丹皱起眉头：“说到你的警棍，你是不是很喜欢它？”他单手将女警官完全翻到正面，忽视后者在转动的过程中因体内的肉棍滑动而发出的动听的尖叫。他将手伸到一边，摸到她的警棍，同时慢慢从那个热情的小穴里抽出来。有一圈嫩红湿润的软肉追了出来，尚未合拢的穴口溢出了白浊——也许是他刚刚射进去的第二波精液？他有些不太确定，但第一次好像是抵着子宫颈射进去的，大概不会这么流出来。  
玛翼夫惊恐地望着他把警棍伸到自己的身下：“不不不，你要做什么？！快停下，不——啊——！”冰凉的金属划开她的穴口，就着还未从被侵犯的状态下恢复的阴道一挺到底。她感受着坚硬而冰冷的硬物填充着自己还在高温中的身体，湿润的阴道前不久才高潮过一次，还在抽搐收缩着。也许她的脉搏会顺着硬物传到自己的囚犯的手心，她被一览无余了——这个念头让她羞耻异常，但身体在刺激之下却违背主人的意志，下意识地绷直了身体，把警棍含得更紧了一些。  
伊利丹现在有些后悔打开手铐了，他有点想再给她添一把火，思考了一下，用自己的老二蹭了蹭她有些饱满发胀的阴蒂。  
女警立刻哭了出来：“别这样，不要用这个……”  
“不要被这个操吗？那换回我的怎么样，我看你下面还在流骚水呢。”她哭起来比板着脸好看多了，脸红的样子也比凶巴巴的表情好看，现在两者结合了，完美。伊利丹心不在焉地想。  
她好像词汇库里只剩下了“不要”之类的字眼，一边扭着腰往他手里的警棍上滑。他感觉自己的阴茎好像突突跳着又膨胀了一点，立刻将警棍抽掉随手扔到一边。  
“好，我的婊子典狱长，还是由我来操你，你想让我把你干到走不了路对吗……”他一边说一边凶狠地操入她湿软的内穴，刚刚降过温的蜜穴吧嗒吧嗒流着水把他紧紧吸住。他看见玛翼夫在被劈开的瞬间脸上浮现出一种空茫的表情，仿佛一被进入就陷入高潮无法自拔。  
“操。”  
这次他骂的话两人都听清楚了。  
然后他迅猛地加快了动作。

 

End


End file.
